Halloween's Princess
by Wendbria
Summary: ONESHOT. Halloween theme. It's Halloween and Hinata is finally going to hang with her friends at Sakura's party. It's there that Hinata is hoping to talk to and impress a certain blonde. Rated T for alcohol
1. Halloween's Princess

**Halloween theme oneshot**

**Notice: Time skip. I'm going to say that the characters are at least over 21 years old. Maybe around 25.**

Hinata Hyuga stood in front of her closet. Not sure on what to wear for the night.

For it was Halloween and costumes were a must. Sakura held a party every year for her friends. Hinata never went, always saying that she was in charge of handing out candy to the little kids at home. But this year Sakura had begged and pleaded for Hinata to come so Hinata had to say yes.

And since Hinata never went back on her word, she was now looking through all her clothes. She never really dressed up. Evey year she would just dress up as a bunny when handing out candy. But now that she was actually going to see her friends she wanted to do something a little more interesting, especially if a certain blonde was going to be there.

"What are you doing?"

Hinata turned around and saw her little sister standing at the door. "I was looking f-for a costume."

"Don't you usually just wear bunny ears?"

"Y-yes, but I'm going to Sakura's party tonight instead."

"Then bunny years will defiantly not due." She then walked over to Hinata's closet. "Seriously Hinata? All your clothes are so big and baggy." Then Hanabi spotted something out of the corner of her eye. "What's this?" She held it up for Hinata to see.

Hinata instantly blushed. "T-that's nothing. Just something Ino and Sakura forced me to buy."

"I think its perfect. All we need to do it add some accessories."

"B-but Hanabi, its to r-revealing."

"Come on sis. Its Halloween. You are suppose to dress up in something that you would never wear in real life."

Hinata allowed her sister to dress her. She trusted that Hanabi wouldn't do anything to crazy.

After what felt like hours Hinata was finally allowed to look in the mirror. And what she saw made her gasped.

"You like?" Hanabi asked.

Hinata blushed. "I like it but it shows a lot."

Hanabi had put Hinata in a short white dress. It was scoop neck with a bodice top with light lavender ribbon criss-crossing down her chest, showing off her assets. The bottom half came down to her mid-thigh and poofed out. Hanabi had added a tall white collar to the dress as well. She had put Hinata in lavender socks that went to her knees and white heels. Hanabi had done Hinata's hair in a up-do with random strands coming down in cascading curls. To finish the outfit Hanabi had Hinata put on their late mother's diamond necklace.

"Now one more thing." Hanabi disappeared into Hinata's closet and came out a minute later holding a velvet box.

"oh no I can't wear that. It's a family heirloom."

"Yes you can. It is yours officially."

Hanabi opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond tiara. It was white gold and had the Hyuga Clan symbol in the middle of it.

Hanabi placed it on Hinata's head. "There now, you are officially a princess."

Hinata stood in front of the mirror and gazed at the delicate tiara. It is past down from generation to generation of the leaders of the clans. It was her late mother's when she married Hinata's father and now that Hinata is the new clan leader, the tiara is hers.

Hinata sometimes forgot that she was the clan leader. It was still so unreal. So much has happened in the last couple of years. Village was back to normal and they were in a time of peace, Sasuke was back in Konoha (thanks to Naruto), and the biggest change was that Naruto had recently become Hokage.

When Hinata found out the news she was filled with happiness and pride. She had known all along that Naruto was someone great and her was happy that he was finally going to fulfilled his dream.

"Hello...earth to Hinata..." Hanabi waved her hand in front of Hinata's face breaking her out of her trance.

"Oh...sorry Hanabi."

"Thinking about Naruto again?"

Hinata instantly blushed. Answering Hanabi's question. "You know Hinata, you are the head of the clan now, and as the head you will need to produce some heirs...and Naruto is Hokage, so he wouldn't be a bad choice." Hanabi teased.

"HANABI!" Hinata's face was now the color of a tomato. She couldn't believe what Hanabi was saying.

Hanabi just waved her off. "So what do you think? Are you ready to show Naruto what he's missing?" Hinata was about to say something. "To late!" Hanabi then pushed Hinata out the door and locked it. "Have fun." She said in a sing song voice.

Hinata knocked on the door and begged Hanabi to open it but there was no answer. Hinata let out a sigh. She knew that once Hanabi decided on something she stuck to it. Then Hinata heard a whistle coming from behind her. She didn't dare to look. Her face already fifty shades of red.

"Come on Hinata. You can do this." She said to herself. And with new found courage, Hinata headed to Sakura's house.

_**Sakura's House (earlier in the day)...**_

"But Sakurrrrraaaaa... why do I have to wear this?" Naruto whined looking at his costume. "I wanted to be a fox."

"Listen Naruto, you lost the bet. Because you lost I got to decide what costume you wore. You are a fox every year and I'm sick of being seen next to you in it. And besides, its your first year as Hokage, don't you want to stand out?"

"Hmpf, I guess so." Naruto whined. Just then Sasuke walked into the room dressed in all black with a cape and fangs. "Aw come on! Why does Sasuke get to be something cool and scary while I'm something lame and girly?!"

"That's because that's how we are in real life." Sasuke smirked seeing the look on Naruto's face.

"That's not true. Sakura is dressed like an angel and we all know that's not true." Naruto was then hit in the head by an angered Sakura.

"Stop whining Naruto and finished decorating."

Naruto rubbed his head and then got back to setting up the streamers. "Hmpf, Sasuke's a vampire, Sakura's an angel, why do I have to be a silly prince charming."

_**Sakura's House (at night)...**_

As Hinata walked to Sakura's house she had gotten a lot of whistles and comments, each one making Hinata want to run and hide. But she had promised Sakura and she doesn't go back on her word.

When Sakura's house came into view, Hinata could already hear the music and people laughing. She was about to walk in when she heard someone say her name.

"HINATA IS THAT YOU?!"

Hinata turned around and saw some of her closest best friends walking her way. "Hi Kiba, hello Shino." When she got a better look at them she couldn't help but giggle.

Kiba was dressed as a werewolf with his fang like teeth shining proudly in a toothy grin. And Shino was dressed up in his usually outfit except for a pair of antennas on his head. Their costumes fit them perfectly.

"Wow Hinata, you look..." Kiba stared at her in amazement.

"Lovely." Shino finished.

Hinata blushed. "Y-you really think so? Its not to revealing?"

"Its fine. But if any boy gives you trouble, you just let me know."

"Thanks Kiba."

"Now we better hurry, we don't want to be late for Sakura's party." Shino was already walking to the door and Kiba and Hinata followed quickly after.

As Hinata got closer the music became even louder if possible. When the door opened she was blasted with flashing lights and blaring music.

"Oh yeah, I love this song." And with that Kiba left the group.

"Would you mind if I go off as well?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, not at all. Go have fun."

Shino nodded and headed off to go talk to a girl who looked like she was dressed as a wolf and she had red triangles on her face.

Hinata stood there for a moment and looked around the room. She saw a lot of people but not really any of her friends. She sighed thinking that it might have been a bad idea after all. Right when she was about to give up she spotted her sensei.

"Hello Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai, who was dress as a gypsy, turned around and smiled. "Well hello Hinata." Recognizing her voice before looking at her, but once she did her eyes widened in shock. "That is quite some costume."

"Yes, but a VERY nice costume."

Hinata did not notice but Kurenai was standing with the other senseis.

While Hinata was blushing from the comment, Kurenai went and slap Kakashi across the head. "That's not something you should say to a girl like Hinata."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "She's not a child any more, she is a beautiful young lady and its nice to see her show it off. I can appreciate beauty can't I?"

Kurenai just shook her head.

"Um...what are you suppose to be Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked politely, ignoring his comment. Nothing really looked different about Kakashi. He still had on his everyday outfit.

"Why I'm a ninja from the village hidden in the sand." Everyone sweatdropped. He gave one of his eye smiles and pointed to his headband.

And sure enough, when Hinata looked closer she saw that he no longer had the Konoha symbol but instead the hourglass symbol.

"I need something to drink. Care to join me Hinata?" Kurenai asked. Hinata nodded and the two headed for the bar that was in the other room.

"So Kurenai-sensei, how's the baby doing?"

"She's doing very well. She had a lot of fun trick or treating earlier today. She decided she wanted to be a black cat."

"Aw that sounds cute."

"It was, especially when she got a certain someone to match her."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Kurenai took a sip of her drink.

"HOLY CRAP! IS THAT YOU HINATA!"

Hinata and Kurenai turned around and saw a girl in a skimpy red outfit with horns walking their way.

"Hi Ino. How are you?" Hinata smiled.

"Wow you looked absolutely amazing. Wait until Naruto gets a look at you."

Hinata instantly blushed.

"Well I'm going to leave you to Ino. I need to keep an eye on Kakashi and make sure he or Gai don't do something stupid." Kurenai then walked off leaving the devil and princess alone.

"So have you seen everyone yet?" Ino asked.

"No. I just got here."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ino grabbed hold of Hinata's hand and dragged her off into the crowd. Once they emerged Hinata saw most of her friends sitting around a table. "Hey look everyone, I found Hinata!"

The entire group looked over and all of their eyes widened in shock when they saw Hinata's costume.

"Dang, you make one sexy princess Hinata." Temari said. She was dressed like a witch and instead of her fan, she had a broomstick attached to her back.

"Her outfit would look perfectly with a certain someone's. Don't you think Ino?" Sakura, in her angel outfit, snickered.

"Troublesome women, up to no good." Shikamaru took a swig of his drink.

"Um, Shikamaru, are you dressed as a cat?" Hinata asked.

"Yep. Coming up with a costume would be to troublesome so I just let Kurenai's kid pick." Shikamaru shrugged like it was no big deal. But Hinata giggled, thinking of how cute the two must have looked together.

"Hinata, are you sure it was smart to dress like that?"

Hinata looked over and saw Neji looking like a very upset pirate.

"Oh come down Neji. Let Hinata have some fun. She's an adult and the head of the clan. She can dress anyway she wants."

"Hey Ten-ten!" Lee interrupted. "I just thought of something. Why are you dressed like a samurai? That's a boy's costume."

Ten-ten went and punch Lee and he fell over the couch. "For your information, I don't really care, samurai's have some pretty awesome swords."

Hinata giggled. "Uh, excuse me Lee but what are you suppose to be?" He, like Kakashi, was dressed in his usual everyday outfit.

Lee shot up and had stars in his eyes. "Why I decided to dress like the most amazing, youthful, strongest person I know...Gai-sensei!" Hinata sweatdropped. Lee already looked like Gai everyday and why dress like him on Halloween too?

"Idiot." Neji mumbled.

Hinata just smiled. Her friends were so funny sometimes. She went and took a seat next to Gaara, who was dressed like a mummy.

"I like your costume Gaara." Hinata tried starting a conversation.

"Temari and Kankuro picked it out. I honestly didn't feel like dressing up?"

"Aw, why not? Its always so much fun picking out the costumes."

"I just don't see the point?"

"My sister says its a chance for people to dress in a way that they would never do in real life."

"For some that seems to be true. But others I noticed dress like they always do." Gaara made a gesture toward Ino.

Hinata looked over and saw that the skimpy clothed Ino, who must have had to much to drink, was flirting with someone dressed as a in simple bed sheet.

"Who's the ghost?"

"I believe that's Sai."

Hinata giggled. Of course someone like Sai would pick the simplest of costumes. He probably read it in one of his many books.

"So is that why you dressed like that Hinata?"

Hinata turned her attention back to Gaara. "What?"

"The reason you dressed in such a...um...sexy costume is because you don't feel comfortable to do it everyday?"

Hinata blushed. Gaara was so straight forward sometimes. "I g-guess so. My sister was the one to pick it out though. I just went along with it."

"Very well." And with that it looked like it was the end of the conversation.

There was awkward silence between the two until a very loud and very drunk puppet walked their way.

"I KNEW YOU HAD GAME GAARA! LOOK AT THAT SWEET PIECE OF ASS YOU HAVE SITTING NEXT TO YOU!"

Hinata took on the color of a tomato and Gaara looked like he wanted to choke the person. "Kankuro, I think you had enough for tonight."

"ARE YOU KIDDING? THE PARTY IS JUST GETTING STARTED!" Kankuro walked back into the crowd.

Gaara turned to Hinata. "I apologize for Kankuro. I hope he didn't offend you to much."

"No, no, its fine. He's just having a little bit of fun."

"Don't you worry Hinata. I'll make sure he pays for that comment later, when he's a little bit more sober and can feel the pain." Temari added.

Hinata waved her hands. "No, its fine...really. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get something to drink." Hinata stood up and headed over to the bar. After that scene Hinata felt like she needed something to drink. As she walked through the crowd she tried to ignore the dirty comments the men were saying but she was also looking for a glimpse of striking blonde hair. She hadn't seen Naruto all night long.

_"I wonder what he is this year? Its his first Halloween as Hokage so I'm sure that Sakura made sure it was a good one."_

Hinata smiled remembering how cute Naruto was last year when he had dressed up as a fox. It was only by chance that she got to see him in his costume. She was walking back home from getting some more candy for the little kids when she had heard his voice. Realizing that she was still in her silly bunny costume, she hid behind a tree.

_"Now Naruto is going to see me in this. I hope he likes it."_

Hinata grabbed some unknown orange drink that tasted like a mix of orange, mango, and rum. It was super sweet so Hinata was able to guzzle it down without much trouble. She kept looking for the yellow blur when someone walked over to her.

"Hey there sexy, wwwwaaannnnaaa ddddaaannnccccceeee?"

Hinata turned around and saw a man dressed in all black, looking really creepy. He was swaying slightly and the look he was giving Hinata made her very uncomfortable.

"A...n-no...thank you."

But the man in all black wasn't going to take no for an answer. He grabbed Hinata by the wrist and started pulling her to the dance floor. Hinata struggled to get free but the man's grip was to tight. She was tempted to use her gentle fist but she didn't want to make a scene.

The man then pulled Hinata in close to him and wrapped his nasty hands around her waist. He then started to sway to the music. He was dancing rather badly. Totally off beat and he reeked of alcohol. He moved his hands all over her. Bringing her in closer until she had her head on his disgusting chest. Hinata tried to pry herself free but his grip was still tight. As the music continued his hands started to go down lower. That's when Hinata hit her limit.

"Get off of me!" Hinata tried her best to sound threatening as she used some of her ninja strength to push the man off.

He stumbled backwards but quickly caught himself. Hinata could see that he was getting angry. He stormed over to her and went to raise his hand. "How dare you push me? Who do you think you are?"

Hinata shut her eyes and waited for the hit.

"Her name is Hinata and she is the leader of the very influential and very powerful Hyuga clan. And she can do whatever she wants to trash like you."

Hinata opened one eye and then the other. What she saw shocked her. It was something out of a movie. The man in black's hand was caught by a hand that belong to someone dressed to look like a prince.

"Now why don't you get yourself out of here before something bad happens to you?" The prince then push the man back and turned around and looked at Hinata. "Are you okay?"

But Hinata wasn't okay because she looked into the ocean blue eyes of the prince and saw no other then her long time crush.

"N-Naruto?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, its me."

Naruto was wearing dark blue pants and a buttoned up dark shirt with gold buttons and piping and red cuffs. He had on a matching red cape and a gold crown sat on his head.

"So are you alright Hinata?"

The genuine concern in Naruto's eyes made Hinata's heart flip. Due to a lost of words, Hinata simply nodded.

Naruto smiled. "Good. Now how about we go somewhere where its not so...crowded?" He then outstretched his hand which Hinata gladly took.

As they walked through the crowd Hinata notice the stares the two of them got and she could hear the whispers.

_"Is that the Hokage with the Hyuga Heiress?"_

_"Are they dating now because their costumes match?"  
_

_"They make such a cute couple."_

The two walked out to the back yard where there was a few people but there was plenty of room the breathe.

Hinata took in the fresh air and smiled. It was nice to be out of the crowd. She then turned to Naruto and gave him a bow. "T-thank you Naruto."

"No problem. I'm sure you could have handled the guy but I just couldn't help myself and had to step in."

"It was very...noble of you." Hinata tried to make a joke.

"Noble? I wouldn't go that far. Its not like I'm a prince or anything."

Hinata giggled. "Are you sure about that?"

"Wha.." Then Naruto looked down at his costume. "Oh..." Then the two shared a laugh.

Naruto then noticed Hinata's outfit. She looked amazing in her white costume. And Naruto would be crazy not to notice the stunning figure that Hinata was now showing. Something that he has never really seen before.

"Hinata, you look...really beautiful." A comment that made both of them blush.

"T-thank you Naruto. And you look very handsome."

Then there was awkward silence between the pair.

"So...a...are you suppose to be a princess or something?"

"Y-yes. Hanabi picked out my outfit."

"That's cool. Sakura picked out mine. Saying something about I had to look good being the Hokage and all." Naruto sighed. "She's more like my mother then my friend sometimes."

Hinata giggled. "Well I think she did a great job."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks. I guess its not so bad." Then something dawned on Naruto. "Hey wait a second...I'm a prince and you're a princess...WE MATCH!"

"I g-guess we do."

Naruto decided to have some fun. He then did a dramatic bow to Hinata. "My fair maiden, would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the dancing hall for a waltz?"

Catching on really quick. Hinata curtsied. "It would truly be a honor to be escorted by such a noble prince."

The two shared a laugh as Hinata placed her hand on Naruto's elbow and they walked into the living room.

As soon as the two walked back into the house people started talking.

_"Look, the Hokage is with Hinata Hyuga."_

_"Well that makes sense. He's practically Konoha's prince now and Hinata has always been a princess to us."  
_

_"Oh I hope they are a couple. They are perfect for each other."  
_

Hinata couldn't help but smile. The people were saying good things about Naruto as well as saying they would be perfect for each other. Add the fact that she was about to dance with Naruto, this was turning out better then she thought.

People moved out of the way for their leader and his dance partner. The two turned to face each other. Naruto gave Hinata one of his famous smiles that made her heart flutter. She place her one hand in his and the other on his shoulder. Naruto took his free hand and placed in one Hinata's waist, which did not help her heart.

As the next song started Naruto took the lead and moved across the floor.

Hinata was surprised. She did not expect Naruto to be able to dance so well, especially to a slow paced song.

"Surprised, huh?" Naruto asked. He then laughed when Hinata nodded her head. "Apparently to be Hokage you have to take a bunch of etiquette classes. One of them being how to dance." Naruto then dipped Hinata down which made others who were watching applauded.

Hinata blushed at the attention and did her best to ignore the audience. "I-I see. I had to take some of those same classes to be able to become clan leader."

"Which reminds me, I never officially congratulated you are becoming head of your clan."

"It's alright. It was around the time that you became Hokage, so I knew that you had a lot on your mind."

"Still, you were one of the first people to congratulate me."

"Of course. It was because I was so happy. I have always known that you were something great and that you would one day fulfill out your dream. I never doubted you."

"Really? That means a lot Hinata." Naruto smiled at Hinata again. "You know, you might be the only person who has always been there for me."

Hinata blushed. "I don't know about that."

"I do. While everyone else would tease me at the academy, you were there to cheer me on, you even offered to let me cheat off your test at the chunin exams."

Hinata smiled at the memory. It seemed so long ago when they were only kids. So much had changed.

Soon, much to Hinata's disappointment, the song ended.

"Want something to drink?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Naruto grabbed onto Hinata's hand and the two headed to the drink stand and what they saw surprised them.

Kakashi and Kurenai were trying to stabilize an obviously intoxicated Gai.

"What is going on?!" Naruto half shouted.

"Wwwwhhhyyyy I wwwaaasss jjjjuuussttt..." Gai slurred.

"Gai wanted to challenge Kakashi to a drinking contest, which he obviously lost." Kurenai explained.

Hinata noticed that Gai was still in his everyday green spandex outfit. "Um...you wouldn't happen to be dressed up as Lee, would you Gai-sensei?"

Gai pushed his two friend off of him and jumped up on the table and struck a pose. "Why yes, young flower, I am no other then my great pupil Lee!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee seemed to pop out of nowhere and joined his mentor on the table. "I too, wanted to embody the greatest man I know."

"LEE!"

"SENSEI!"

The two started to cry, which made everyone around them sweatdrop.

"I defiantly need a drink now." Naruto mumbled.

Hinata giggled and grabbed two drinks that haven't fallen off. "Here."

"Thanks Hinata. Why don't we go and see what the others are up to."

The prince and princess walked over and saw that the group were still in the same place.

"Hey Naruto! There you are." Sakura chirped.

"Yeah, sorry guys. Being Hokage means you have to talk to a lot of people."

"I see that you found our princess though." Ino teased. "Come and take a seat."

Hinata looked down and noticed that all the seats were taken, except one. "I can stand. Its fine."

"Are you kidding? Not in those heels." Ino said. Then she smiled when she noticed Naruto take the seat. "Why don't you sit on Naruto's lap?"

Hinata's face was the color of a tomato. "I-It's alright."

"Sure Hinata. I don't mind at all." Naruto patted his leg.

Taking a large swig of her drink, Hinata walked over and gently sat down in Naruto's lap. She looked over and saw the other girls giggling.

"See its not so bad is it?" Naruto asked.

Hinata shook her head. To scared to speak. Naruto gave her a smile that Hinata could only call sexy.

"So, Hinata, how were you able to find Naruto? I've been looking for him all night?" Kiba asked, who was also snickering over the current situation.

"Some douche was trying to make a move on Hinata on the dance floor and I stepped in." Naruto explained.

"What?!" Kiba's joking mood instantly gone. "Is that true Hinata?"

"Y-yes."

"What does he look like?" Neji, who was also listening on the conversation, chimed in with a deathly aura.

"It's fine, really, I'm okay." Hinata tried to calm down her overprotective friends.

"Yeah, trust me, he won't be coming around anytime soon." Naruto defended.

"So the prince came to the princess' rescue. Awwww that's so cute." Ino giggled, enjoying every minute of this.

"Sounds like something out of my books. Where the prince rescues the princess, they fall in love, and they live happily ever after." Sai pointed out.

"Heh, what do you say Hinata? Wanna fall in love and live happily ever after with me?" Naruto joked.

But it wasn't a joke for Hinata. It was a dream come true. Ever since she was a little girl Hinata has wanted Naruto to notice her and feel the same way for her that she felt for him.

Now Hinata was getting nervous. She honestly didn't know how to answer Naruto's joke. If she said yes then he might think she was weird and if she said no then he would probably get his feelings hurt and there goes all of Hinata's hard effort to get him to notice her.

"Who would go for a dobe like you?" Hinata silently thanked Sasuke if interrupting.

"HEY! I'm not that bad! Better then some teme, especially one that looks like he hasn't seen the sun in years." Naruto mumbled the last part that only Hinata heard and made her giggle.

"Hinata is much to good for Naruto." Neji joined in.

"That's true. She is much prettier then anyone dickless could manage to catch." Sai added making the others laugh.

Naruto started to pout. "I guess you guys are right. Hinata is much to pretty for someone like me."

Hinata could feel her heart soar. _"__Naruto just called me pretty."_

Sakura and Ino gave each other a glance. They knew how much Hinata liked Naruto and they had their suspicions about Naruto liking Hinata as well. They were hoping to give the two a little push but it wasn't going exactly as they plan.

"You never know, maybe Hinata could help Naruto out. We all know that Naruto needs help with his manners." Sakura tried to get things back on track.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Ino, seeing where Sakura was going, joined in as well. "And we all know how good Hinata is with manners."

Once again, everyone nodded in agreement.

"And Hinata is a little shy and Naruto is well...not. So maybe Naruto can help Hinata with her shyness."

"That's a good point Sakura. I've never noticed it before but those two are pretty much opposites." Ten-Ten pointed a finger at the two.

"And we all know that opposites attract." Ino, seeing a perfect opportunity, added.

By this time Hinata's face was the color of a tomato and she had, long ago, finished her drink. She looked over at Naruto who also had a blush on his face.

Hinata was thankful that she wasn't the only one embarrassed by the situation. "I-I think I'm going to go get another drink." Hinata stood up. "Would anyone else like anything?" The others shook their heads saying that they were good. Hinata turned to the prince. "Naruto?"

"Ah, yeah, sure, that would be great, thanks."

Hinata nodded and walked back into the crowd, Naruto watching her until she disappeared. When he turned back to his other friends, he saw that a lot of them were glaring at him.

"What?"

"How come you haven't asked Hinata out yet?" Ino bluntly put it.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on man, we all know you like her." Kiba said. "Plus, you guys are the only ones who are still single."

"What are you talking about? We are not."

"Yes you are. All of us," Ino pointed to the other Konoha 12. "Have a boyfriend or girlfriend."

Naruto's jaw dropped. He then looked over at his old friend and fellow Kage. "Even you Gaara?"

Gaara nodded.

But as Naruto thought about it more, the more he realized that they were right. Sakura and Sasuke were finally dating. So was Ten-Ten and Neji, Ino and Sai, and Temari and Shikamaru. The others were dating other girls that Naruto had met before, some from powerful clans. It really was just him and Hinata.

"And you better hurry up if you are really interested in Hinata." Ten-Ten advised. "Because from what Neji tells me, there are a lot of suitors knocking at her door, especially now that she is the head of her clan.

Naruto looked down at his empty cup. If what his friends were telling him was true then he really needed to act quick and that was if he really was interested in Hinata in that way. He would be lying if it hadn't cross his mind in the past. She was really beautiful as well as nice, sweet, and kind. But what he didn't know was if she felt the same way about him. He had noticed that she seemed to faint and blush a lot in front of him, but he thought that was because of some odd illness, and also she had got a lot better at it as they had gotten older. Even her stutter wasn't as bad as it was before.

"Plus, you really need to answer her confession from so long ago. She deserves an answer."

Naruto's head shot up. "What confession?"

"You know, the one during Pa..." But Kiba wasn't able to finished because Sakura had knocked him out.

"Heh, just ignore him Naruto. He obviously had to much to drink."

Naruto gave Sakura a confused look. He had been drinking with Kiba before and knew that he had not reached that point yet.

"So like we were saying, are you going to ask Hinata out or not?" Sakura asked.

"I'll think about it." Naruto answered honestly.

The others went on with other conversations, finally off the topic of Naruto and Hinata, but Naruto wasn't listening to them. He was to busy thinking about Kiba's mention of a confession. _"What confession was Kiba talking about? What would Hinata have to confess to me?"_

Deciding he had enough of thinking Naruto stood up and walked back into the crowd. As he was walking he accidently bumped into someone and heard a splash. He looked at the person and saw that it was exactly the person he was looking for.

"Oh I'm so sorry Naruto. It was a long line at the bar and now I spilled your drink."_  
_

"Its okay Hinata. None of it got on me and I should be saying sorry. I'm the one who bumped into you."

Hinata went down to pick up the drinks but Naruto stopped her. "Hey, can we talk?"

Hinata was surprised but nodded anyways.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and guided her through the crowd until they were outside the house. Hinata thought they were going to stop but Naruto was still guiding Hinata further from the house and didn't stop until the two were in front of a bench.  
Naruto took a seat and Hinata followed.

"W-what did you want to talk about Naruto?"

"When you went to get drinks the others started pressuring me into asking you out."

"Oh." Now Hinata was getting nervous. _"Is Naruto going to ask me out or did he just bring me out here to reject me without the others around?"_

"Then Kiba said something that caught my attention. He said something about I needed to answer a confession from a long time ago." Hinata's eyes widened in shock. She knew exactly what confession Kiba was talking about. "Do you know what he was talking about?"

"N-no, n-not at a-all." Hinata tried lying.

"I know when you are lying Hinata." Naruto smirked.

Hinata blushed and looked away from those cerulean eyes. "It was a l-long time ago. Its not important anymore."

"Please Hinata, if you said something to me and I didn't answer.." Naruto noticed Hinata's eyes were filling with tears. "Hinata..." Naruto whispered as he gently caressed her cheek. "What's the matter?"

Hinata didn't know what to do. Naruto's hand felt so strong and yet so soft on her cheek. She looked up at him and saw his face itching closer to hers.

Naruto didn't know what he was doing but as his face inched closer to Hinata's, he coudln't stop himself and he realized he didn't want to stop. Seeing Hinata so upset triggered something inside him. Hinata had become one of his closest friends and had always been his biggest supporter. He just wanted to make her happy.

The two inched closer to each other until finally their lips collided in a gentle kiss.

To Hinata is was like she was on cloud nine. Never before had she felt such happiness. Since she was a little girl she had been dreaming of this moment.

To Naruto it was like fireworks were going off in the background. His heart was beating like never before. It was like he had an epiphany. All those years of chasing Sakura now seemed like a waste when there was such an amazing person sitting right next to him now.

_"Because I...Love you."  
_

As the two seperated and they slowly opened their eyes, "It was during Pain's attack."

"What?" Hinata asked.

"It was during Pain's attack. You came to my rescue and before attacking Pain, you said I love you."

Hinata turned her head and instantly blushed. She was horrified that Naruto remembered.

Naruto saw that Hinata looked embrassed. He gently took hold of Hinata's chin and made her look at him. "Hinata..." He gently said. "...thank you. If it wasn't for you, then I might have..." Naruto looked away for a moment then back to Hinata. "I'm just so sorry it took me this long to remember. If I had remembered sooner then I..."

"It's okay." Hinata weakly smiled. "I thought I was going to die, so I wasn't really expecting an answer."

The idea of Hinata actually dying made Naruto's heart twist. "I'm just happy you didn't. I'm not really an expert on love but I really want to give us a try. So Hinata Hyuga, princess of Konoha, will you go out with me?"

Hinata couldn't hold the tears back anymore. Naruto didn't say straight out that he loved her but she didn't care. He wanted to give them a try and that was all she ever wanted. "Y-yes."

Naruto gave her one of his signature grins and bent down to give Hinata another kiss, this one filled with more passion, which Hinata gladly accepted. As she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, making the kiss deeper, it was like a promise. Not a promise of happily ever after, but a promise to try things out and that was good enough for Hinata, after all this wasn't a fairytale...it was Halloween.

**just another little story. Hope you guys like it. I'm thinking of doing a sequel around Christmas, it just depends on what people think of this one. I drew Hinata in her costume I just need to color it, it will be up before Halloween. Also the second page is just a list of the characters and their costumes.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	2. Costumes

Now I figured that the costumes might have gotten a little confusing so hopefully this will make it easier.

I had fun picking out the costumes. I thought they are fit the characters pretty well.

**Hinata - **Princess

**Naruto** - Prince

**Sasuke** - Vampire

**Sakura** - Angel

**Sai** - Ghost

**Kiba**- Werewolf

**Shino** - Bug

**Ino** - Devil

**Shikamaru** - Black Cat

**Chouji** - Chef

**Lee**- Gai-sensei

**Ten-Ten** - Samurai

**Neji** - Pirate

**Gaara**- Mummy

**Temari**- Witch

**Kakuro** - Puppet

**Kakashi**- Suna Ninja

**Kurenai**- Gypsy

**Gai**- Lee


End file.
